


The Perfect Bunch

by YeosangHandHolder



Series: 2+2+4 [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Flirting, Fluff, Funny, Getting Together, Kinda Crack, Kissing, M/M, MinJoong and JongSang are just watching from the sidelines, Multi, Polyamory, a lot of flirting, theres a lot of relationship tags because i wanted to cover all the bases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeosangHandHolder/pseuds/YeosangHandHolder
Summary: All four of them have feelings for each other, but only Seonghwa and Wooyoung know that.So, they decide to have a little fun with it before actually telling San and Yunho.---aka, Seonghwa and Wooyoung want to flirt and turn it into a competition.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa/Jeong Yunho/Choi San
Series: 2+2+4 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	The Perfect Bunch

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to pair these four up but i couldnt decide who i wanted to have with who so the only option was to just put them all together
> 
> you dont technically need to have read the other fics in the series to understand but it would be nice

Mingi and Hongjoong finally got together. All the members were happy for them, although Seonghwa found it annoying that some nights he needed to find somewhere else to sleep. Luckily, Yeosang was usually with Jongho, so there was a free space in Wooyoung’s room.

“Again?” Wooyoung asked when Seonghwa opened the door.

Seonghwa nodded. “Those two, I swear. At least they’re not as shy as Yeosang and Jongho, I guess.”

Despite there being an empty bed, Seonghwa decided to get in Wooyoung’s bed with him, pushing him over a bit to make space. They faced each other.

“Hey, you better not be planning on stealing my body heat.”

“Of course not. I just want to be close to you.” He ran his hand up and down Wooyoung’s arm.

“You’re doing a bad job of it. Look at how much space there still is between us. You could fit Yunho in here.”

“Hmm… that’d be nice,” Seonghwa said as he pulled Wooyoung closer to him. “Yunho is like a giant puppy. I’d love to cuddle with you and him.”

“What, am I not a good enough cuddle buddy?” Wooyoung said with a pout.

Seonghwa patted his head. “You’re amazing, but just imagine it… And we could have San, too.”

Wooyoung noticed the look Seonghwa had on his face, but he couldn’t place it. “Are you trying to tease me?” He asked mainly as a joke.

“To be honest, yeah. Haven’t you noticed I have been for a while?”

“Really? Wait, why are you teasing me.”

“Because I like you, obviously.”

“Ah.” He looked at Seonghwa’s face, still unable to place what emotion he was showing. “Hey, don’t joke around like that. You told me before you like Yunho.”

“Yeah, I do like him. And I like you. And, if I’m confessing now, I also like San.”

“Oh. I feel the same, you know.”

“About me?”

“Obviously, but… about them, too.”

Seonghwa laughed a bit. “Then date me. If we can’t have them, then we have each other.”

“I’d absolutely love to date you. We aren’t giving up on the possibility of them though, right?”

“Of course not. We just need to figure out how they feel.”

Wooyoung got an idea. “I can ask San if he likes you and Yunho, and you can ask Yunho if he likes me and San. Then you ask San about me and I ask Yunho about you.”

“Hmm, I like it, but we may want to not let them know that we’re a thing if we’re asking them. They might be more likely to lie.”

“Good thing it’s normal for me to be really affectionate with you,” Wooyoung said, planting a kiss on Seonghwa’s cheek.

Seonghwa smiled, closing his eyes. “Well, save that affection for tomorrow. I came in here to sleep, after all.”

\--

Seonghwa was washing his dishes from breakfast when he felt someone hug him from behind. He would’ve thought it was Wooyoung if it wasn’t for how tall the person was.

“Good morning,” Yunho said, leaning over a bit to press his face against Seonghwa’s.

Seonghwa put the dishes down. “Good morning, you big baby.” He managed to turn around despite Yunho’s grip on him.

Yunho’s cheeks were rosy like they always were when he woke up. Seonghwa smiled fondly at him, reaching up and poking his cheek.

“Hey, what was that for?” Yunho pretended to be offended.

Seonghwa poked his cheek again. “You’re so cute. I just can’t resist.”

“Am I really that cute?”

“Of course you are. Especially with your pink cheeks.” He poked his cheek once again. “Although, I wonder if there’s someone who would make your face even redder by complimenting you like this.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“Well, with the whole Mingi and Hongjoong thing, I’m wondering if anyone else might be hiding any feelings.” He leaned his face in a bit closer to Yunho’s. “Are you?”

Yunho laughed awkwardly, looking around to as if to see if anyone else was there. “Um… Well...” He felt trapped by Seonghwa, even though he was the one holding him.

“You don’t need to tell me, but-”

Yunho leaned in to whisper in Seonghwa’s ear. “Wooyoung and San. Both of them. And… No, nevermind.”

Seonghwa grinned. “I knew it.”

“I know we’re all pretty open with each other, but I secretly worry they’re together…”

“Trust me, they’re not. In fact, I think Wooyoung told me he was gonna ask San if he likes anyone, just like how I asked you.”

“Feels like everyone’s falling in love,” Yunho sighed, letting go of Seonghwa.

Without a word, Seonghwa kissed Yunho’s still rosy cheek and left.

\--

San and Wooyoung sat on Wooyoung’s bed, watching a video on San’s phone.

“San, do you like Yunho?”

San didn’t look up from his phone. “Hm? Yeah, why?”

“No, I mean, like, romantically.”

“Oh. Still yeah. Why?”

“Just curious… Also, what about Seonghwa?”

“You still mean romantically?”

“Mhm.”

“Yeah, him too.”

Wooyoung nodded. “Nice, nice.”

They silently watched the rest of the video.

\--

Seonghwa went directly to Wooyoung’s room instead of making his usual detour to his and Hongjoong’s room first that night.

“The plan seems to be working out well,” He said as he got in bed with Wooyoung.

“Yeah. Tomorrow we can do the next step. Although, I feel like I already know what they’ll say.”

Seonghwa nodded. “It does seem we’re very lucky with this. Hmm…”

“What’s on your mind?”

“After we find out for sure, should we just tell them, or… should we tease them for a while?”

“Like what you did with me?”

“Well, it worked, didn’t it?”

Wooyoung couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “I guess you’re right. I wonder how they’ll react, though.”

“Yunho will get flustered without us even trying, I can tell you that much. San on the other hand… He’ll flirt back.”

“I bet I can make San flustered.”

“I bet I can do it before you can.”

Wooyoung narrowed his eyes. “Is this a competition now? ‘Cause if so, you’re on.”

“Let’s wait until the day after tomorrow to do it,” Seonghwa suggested. “Since we still have to finish asking them.”

“Deal.”

\--

Wooyoung saw Yunho on the couch, so he sat down next to him and cuddled up to him.

Yunho smiled at him. “What’s with the sudden clinginess?”

“I haven’t gotten enough attention from you recently,” Wooyoung pouted. “Feels like you’ve been more focused on some of the others.”

Yunho wrapped him in a big hug. “What do you mean by that, hm?”

“I mean I know about your crushes on San and Seonghwa.” He whispered. “I don’t mind how you feel about them, but I still want your attention, too.”

His face and ears became red almost instantly. “How do you know?”

“I could tell.” He smiled innocently. “Although, I suppose it’s fine if you’d prefer to cuddle them instead of me. I can find someone else to cuddle.”

Yunho held him tight. “I like cuddling you.”

Wooyoung practically melted into his hold. “Good.”

\--

Despite the couch being almost completely empty aside from Seonghwa and San, Wooyoung sat on the floor, playing a rhythm game on his phone with headphones in. Really, it was all part of the plan.

“Wooyoung,” Seonghwa called out, getting no response. “Oh, good, he can’t hear us.”

“Why is that good?” San questioned.

“I wanted to ask you something regarding him.”

San wasn’t any less confused. “What is it?”

Seonghwa leaned in closer to San. “Don’t you think he’s just so cute? Don’t you just wanna hug him? Maybe even kiss him?”

“Are you trying to tell me something?”

“Well, it’s more so me trying to get you to tell me something.”

“Ah, you wanna know if I have feelings for him?”

“Do you?”

“Yeah.”

Seonghwa laughed. “You’re very casual about it. What if he actually could hear us?”

“He definitely can’t. He would’ve turned around and screamed something by now.”

“True.” Seonghwa stared at Wooyoung. He was doing a good job of pretending he couldn’t hear. All a part of the plan.

\--

“So we found out for sure yesterday, so the competition begins today, right?” Wooyoung asked.

Seonghwa nodded. “First to make San flustered wins. Bonus points if you get him and Yunho flustered at the same time.”

“And what if I make you flustered?”

“Then I’ll get revenge.”

\--

San was sitting at the kitchen table when Wooyoung draped himself over his shoulders, pressing their cheeks together.

He ruffled Wooyoung’s hair. “What’s up?”

“Just wanted to show you some love.”

“Hmm, that’s it?”

“Am I not showing you enough love?” Wooyoung pouted. “Do I need to kiss you or something.”

San separated his face from Wooyoung’s to be able to turn to face him. “I wouldn’t oppose to that.”

“Don’t turn your head like that. If I was going in to kiss you I would’ve ended up kissing you on the lips.”

“Maybe that was my plan.” He winked.

“You’re embarrassing.” He kissed San’s cheek, then hid his face.

San giggled. “Did I make you blush?”

“Shut up,” He joked.

“Hmm… No thanks. Not unless you make me.”

Seonghwa entered the kitchen before Wooyoung could respond. He sat down in the chair next to San.

“Shamelessly flirting in the kitchen?” Seonghwa asked.

“Wooyoung started it.”

Seonghwa shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. What are you talking about?”

“He told me to shut up so I told him to make me. Pretty simple. He hasn’t done anything though, so I’m free to keep talking.”

“Sounds fair to me.”

“Don’t agree with him,” Wooyoung whined, still trying to hide his face.

Seonghwa got up and got the snack he had originally come to the kitchen for. “Good luck with that.”

He left, feeling fairly certain that Wooyoung wouldn’t win, but also certain that this would take a few days.

\--

“Seriously, San, how hard is it to put things back in the fridge when you’re done with them?” Seonghwa complained.

“Hey, in my defence I couldn’t find any room.”

“It’s not even that full.” He sighed. “Seriously, most things have a designated spot anyway.”

San leaned against the wall. “The milk is in a different spot every day.”

“Just because they have designated spots doesn’t mean you guys follow them. You could at least try.”

“I don’t see the point.”

Seonghwa put his hand on the wall next to San’s face, leaning in closer. “The point is it would make my job a hell of a lot easier.”

San grinned. “This is kind of a suggestive position for arguing about milk.”

“Really?” He put his other hand up on the other side of San. “How about this?”

“Are you really trying to scold me at this point?”

Someone cleared their throat loudly. They both turned to see who it was.

Hongjoong had his arms folded. “No idea what’s going on here, but don’t do it in the kitchen.”

“Like you can say much.” Seonghwa took his arms away anyway.

Hongjoong’s face went red. Seonghwa laughed, but also silently wished it was that easy to do that to San.

\--

Wooyoung had a plan he was sure would make San flustered. He just needed to get San alone. That’s why he was in Yunho’s bed, lying on his chest. Maybe it didn’t make the most sense, but it would work out.

He might’ve fallen asleep if not for being on high alert of any movement from San. He had begun to drift off again when he heard the sheets of San’s bed move. He kept an eye out to see if San was actually getting out of the bed or if he was just adjusting himself like all the times before. Luckily, this time he actually got out of bed and left the room.

Wooyoung tried to get up, but Yunho held him tight.

“Why are you so focused on San?” He asked quietly.

“Focused on San?”

Yunho was pouting. “You said you wanted me to give you more attention, but you aren’t giving me any.”

Wooyoung was silent. He and Seonghwa have been focusing more on San because of their little competition. He honestly felt kind of bad about it now.

“Wooyoung, I really, really like you.”

Wooyoung smiled hearing the words come from Yunho’s mouth, but he also sighed. “You weren’t supposed to find out yet… but I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Yunho was worried.

“First of all, I feel the same. Honestly. So does Seonghwa. And San. We’re all sort of in this… weird love rectangle. We all like each other. San doesn’t know yet, though.” Wooyoung paused, needing to think before continuing. “The reason it seems like we’re so focused on San is because we’re having a competition to see who can make him flustered before we planned on telling you two.”

Yunho sat up, Wooyoung coming up with him. He, understandably, looked shocked.

Wooyoung kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry if you felt ignored. I promise this will be the last time that’s a problem.”

Yunho kissed him on the lips, so quickly that Wooyoung didn’t even have time to react before he pulled away.

“You’re so cute, Yunho. I wanna kiss you more… but we have to be careful so make sure San doesn’t find out yet. And maybe don’t let Seonghwa know that you know. He’ll kill me.”

Yunho nodded, laughing. “As long as I get to kiss you… and them, eventually.”

Wooyoung kissed him, hand resting on the back of his head. Yunho couldn’t help but giggle into the kiss. They pulled apart when they were smiling too much to be able to kiss properly.

“Should I let you go now?” Yunho asked. “I assume you tried to go before so you could try to win your competition.”

“Oh, that. Hm… Honestly, I’d rather stay here with you.”

\--

Yunho was good at keeping a secret, but he did get increasingly flustered whenever Seonghwa or San would flirt or do something affectionate with him.

“I can’t believe neither of you have managed to do it yet,” He said to Wooyoung when they were alone. “Is it really that hard to make San blush?”

“Honestly, I thought it would be easier.” Wooyoung sighed. “Even my plan that I thought was perfect didn’t work.”

“If neither of you end up being able to do it, when are you gonna officially confess to me and San?”

“I… don’t know. Seonghwa’s the one who’s sort of been in charge of all this.”

“Hmm… Well, I’m just glad I know what’s going on. But San might start questioning things sooner or later. It’s already been almost a week of you two constantly flirting with him.”

Wooyoung nodded. “Yeah, I understand that. To be honest, I just don’t want to admit defeat by giving up.”

“What does the winner get, anyway?”

“The winner gets… Oh, hang on… We didn’t even discuss anything about that.”

Yunho laughed. “Nice to know you’re so good at planning things out in advance.”

\--

Yeosang, Jongho, Mingi, and Hongjoong had decided to go out on a double date, so the other four members were spending time together in the dorm. They ordered food and sat on the living room floor to eat so they could watch a movie while eating.

“It’s nice for the dorm to be quieter than usual,” Seonghwa said.

“It’s only quiet ‘cause those two are eating.” Yunho gestured to San and Wooyoung.

“True. Would be nice if there was a way to keep them quiet.”

“Hmm… Let’s play spin the bottle when we’re done eating,” Yunho suggested. “You can’t exactly talk if you have to kiss someone.”

They all were a bit surprised at the suggestion, but they didn’t hesitate to agree.

They ate the rest of their food in silence, the only sound being the movie they left playing. When they finished, Seonghwa cleaned up a bit and Yunho got an empty soda bottle ready for the game.

“Seems interesting to play this with only four people,” San stated.

Yunho placed the bottle on its side on the floor. “If you’re scared then you can back out and make it only three.”

“I’m not a coward.”

Seonghwa sat down in the odd circle they formed. “Just wondering about the rules, does it have to be on the lips?”

“I suppose not, but it’s more fun if it is.” Yunho winked. “Any other questions? No? Alright, I’ll spin it first.”

He spun it and it landed on Seonghwa. He made his way over to him, pecked him on the lips, and went back to his spot.

They played the game with no problems, spinning the bottle, kissing each other, joking around together. It was a lot of fun for them, but they wouldn’t say that out loud, even if sometimes they kissed longer than what seemed appropriate. They all kissed each other at least once, and the game went by normally.

It was Yunho’s turn to spin the bottle again, and when he did, it landed on San. San expected just a quick kiss on the lips like all the other times before, but Yunho had other plans.

Instead of kissing him right away, Yunho sat in his lap, the position a bit awkward due to his height. He used his hand to tilt San’s head up to look at him, and he kept his hand there to keep him in place.

San laughed awkwardly. “Yunho, um, what are you doing?”

“Do you not like it?” He leaned in closer to San’s face.

“I…” He wrapped his arms around Yunho’s waist, not breaking eye contact. “...Like it. Like you.”

Yunho closed the gap, still holding San’s face.

Wooyoung and Seonghwa stared in shock as the other two kissed. Their minds were racing with thoughts. It was hard to even pick out individual thoughts, but Seonghwa managed to say one out loud.

“Yunho won.”

Yunho and San separated from the kiss, both blushing intensely.

“What?” San asked.

Yunho smiled innocently, as if he didn’t just basically make out with San. “I made you flustered.”

Seonghwa turned to Wooyoung. “You told him?”

“Well, I uh…” Wooyoung couldn’t make an excuse for himself.

“Um, can someone tell me what the hell is going on?” San struggled to see Seonghwa and Wooyoung over Yunho, who was still on his lap.

“I’ll explain it.” Seonghwa cleared his throat. “So, me and Wooyoung were having a competition to see who could make you flustered. And clearly Yunho won by doing… this.”

“And… why exactly were you having this competition?”

“We were planning on telling both of you after one of us won, but seeing as you’re the only one who doesn’t know now… To put it simply, we all have the same feelings for each other. All four of us.”

San stared in disbelief. “For real? You’re not messing with me, are you?”

Yunho rolled his eyes. “San, I literally just kissed you, and I’m sitting in your lap.”

“And remember how me and Seonghwa asked you about who you like?” Wooyoung added. “That was all part of this.”

Yunho got off San’s lap now, nodding in agreement of what the other two had said. “I only heard about all of this a couple days ago. It’s pretty surprising, isn’t it?”

San just nodded.

Seonghwa stood up now. “So, now I suppose it’s time to finish our plan. I’ll say it as it is. Me and Wooyoung are dating already. Will you guys join us?”

San responded with a simple ‘of course’ while Yunho responded by getting up and practically tackling Seonghwa into a hug.

Seonghwa laughed. “You really are just a big puppy.”

San had another question. “Not to ruin the mood or anything, but shouldn’t we let the other members know?”

“They’re all out together right now… I have the perfect idea.” Wooyoung picked up his phone, calling Yeosang.

Yeosang, who was in a cafe with the other members, looked at his phone. “Oh, it’s Wooyoung.” He answered. “Hey, what’s up?”

“So, Yeosang, you know how you’re dating Jongho, right?” Although the phone wasn’t on speaker, the other members could hear Wooyoung well.

“What kind of question is that? Of course I know.”

“Yeah, well, that’s only one boyfriend. And you know how many I have?”

“None, ‘cause you’re too much of a coward to confess.” The other members all looked at Yeosang confusedly at that. Yeosang was the only one to know who Wooyoung liked.

“Nope! Three! So I have more boyfriends than you!” Yeosang could hear the grin on his face. 

“Mhm. Is that all you called me about.”

Wooyoung was clearly pouting. “Hey, I’m serious. I’ll even put myself on speaker so they can talk.

A second later, Yeosang heard three more voices, all generally saying the same thing.

“Alright, I get it. Congratulations. Goodbye.” He hung up.

The other members looked at him, as if they were expecting him to tell them what Wooyoung said.

“What a crazy bunch. We leave them alone for a few hours, and suddenly they’re all dating,” is all Yeosang said.

**Author's Note:**

> if i wasnt asexual this couldve went a completely different direction
> 
> scream with me on twitter @pastel_yeo


End file.
